Forever Different
by TasteLikePurple
Summary: Punk. Geek. Prep. Goth. Tom Boy. I had pretended to be them all. But now it's time to put my masks away and be myself. Which will probably be the most difficult thing to be. Especially when the new schools students know me as the biggest nerd ever. Great


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and you had to read the disclaimer to know this.

* * *

**Forever Different**

**DX XD**

**Day 1, how fun.**

**Sakura's POV**

I let out a grunt as I tried wriggling in the small confined space I had been forced into.

**This is so stupid.**

_Shut up._

**I mean, since when does a 14 year old get shoved into locker?**

_Shut up._

**It's just so....**

_Shut up._

**JUVENILE!!**

_*sigh*_

I groaned, and lifted up a leg and give the door a good kick, but to no avail.

**That was weak. Take gym.**

_Shut up. No._

I attempted to see out of the 3 slots in the door but only saw the white of the schools wall across the hall. Right now, if you haven't guessed yet, I'm in a very small, dark, and oddly scented of cologne of whoever this belongs to's locker. I've concluded it belongs to someone of the male species, because of the cologne.

**Hey if the boy wear's cologne it means he smells nice!!**

_Yeess, way to go, Inner._

**Not what I meant, it means that he's cute.**

_And you know this how?_

**The smell of the cologne describes the boy. What does it smell like?**

I took a quick intake and another when I couldn't quite place my finger on the smell.

_Uh...maybe ice._

**Since when is ice a smell?**

_Wait...mintyish...no...it's not nice._

**A mean smell.**

_No...more like...scary? _

**Huh....this guy doesn't sound to good...don't date him.**

_????_

I was cut off from my Inner and mine (AN: does that sound right?) conversation when the light from the slots of the locker was suddenly cut off. "So Amu, wanna go out on Friday night?" I went rigid and froze as I realized I would be forced to hear some guy ask out a girl called Amu.

"I-I don't know Ikuto." came from the girl called Amu.

"Come on Amu-_koi, _you'll have a lot of fun, promise." 'Ikuto' said.

"Okay, I'll see you at 7:00 p.m." Amu said.

I waited until their footsteps were out of hearing range until I let out a pent up "_eeeeeeewwwwwww!' _that had begun to form when the guy started to ask the girl out. I let out a shudder as my mind begun to force me relive the whole thing again.

But the whole the disturbing thoughts of the couple was pushed out of my mind when someone hit the door of the locker, startling me. "Stupid!!" was shouted, then the sound of feet stomping away was heard.

_What?_

**Ah, the life of a locker.**

And indeed the life of a locker was interesting, 2 more girls were asked out in front of the locker, some nerd was shoved into it, and a VERY intimate couple stopped for a macking session in front of it as well. I was beginning to feel sympathy for a locker....wow.

Now I know one question remained in your minds throughout this whole time, 'How did she get in a locker where romance seems to be as normal breathing?' Well, it's simple actually. I was walking down the hall, minding my own business, when I was picked up _OFF _the ground by some chick, who I didn't even _KNOW_ and was shoved into the locker!! I didn't get a good look at their face so I don't even know what they looked like!!

I am currently in my freshman year in my new school, Konoha High. It's my 1st day so I'm feeling kinda bad because I've missed the 1st period, but will most likely make the 2nd period. Unless the person who owns this locker isn't here today...

I was pulled from my thought when a bell rang loudly and the halls were filled with a sudden buzz of excitement from students. But through the buzz of the crowd I made out 1 conversation.

"Where do you think the new girl was?" a male voice asked.

"Y-Yeah, s-s-she didn't sh-show up at c-class." a female stuttered.

"Where do you *yawn* think she was." a groggy voice said.

"How bout we make some bets?" a strong female voice said.

"Ten says she got sick." the 1st male voice said.

"Fifteen says she skipped." the groggy voice said.

"Mr. twenty says she got pushed into a locker." said the strong female voice.

I instantly stiffened at what she had said. She knew I was in the locker and was going to make profit off of it?!? I bet she was the one who shoved me in here!! Actually the voice sounds familiar!! NUH-UH WAS THIS CHICK GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!!!

**YES! Psycho Sakura is BACK!!**

I let out a silent growl as I heard a combination being spun and quickly devised a plan. As the door swung open I quick slipped on a scared and teary-eyed facade. When I got a looked at the person who had opened it one thing rushed through my mind. _He looks familiar._

When his eyes met mine I whimpered out, "Help, me?" softly. He took a couple steps back and a group of people were revealed. My eyes landed on a girl with 4 pony-tails and a punkish air about her. She had a triumphant smirk plastered on her face.

A boy staring dumbly at me lifted a twenty dollar bill, which the girl with multiple pony-tails took with a smirk. And in a milisecond my plan was changed. I quickly kicked the back of the locker and used the frame of the locker to pull myself out. As I flew out of the door I aimed my momentum at the smirking girl and quickly snatched the money from her hand and then rushed down the hall shouting "SUCKER!!!" at the girl. I took a glance back at her and she looked completely dumbstruck. I turned my attention back to where I was going.

I heard a shrill scream and took a sharp right turn...right into a hard chest. "Sorry! But gotta go!" I shouted to whomever I hit. As I flew passed them I could practically feel their eyes trailing after me in confusion.

I pulled out my schedule of my back pocket and continued to rush through the hall, weaving through a curious flow teenagers. Class 3-A was next. I began to slow to a jog and then began to walk, but only for a moment, because I heard the angry feet rushing towards me. I quick turned around, only to see the girl whom I stolen from sprinting right at me, looking very much like a demon about to strike.

I quick turned back around and began darting through kids as fast as I could! But soon I was plain-out running, because people began pressing themselves against lockers to get out of the way. "RUN FASTER!!" was shouted from a boy watching. Which seemed to trigger everyone to cheer for me.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FREAK WITH PINK HAIR!!" was from the girl behind me. I began to run harder and when a staircase came into view I planted my hand on the railing and jumped over. "CATCH ME!!" I shouted. I knew it was a HUGE risk but the devil was at my heels.

But, luckily a guy which seemed to be a senior was at the bottom caught me. I quick leaned to his ear, "Set me down, fast!" I noticed he had long blonde hair and couldn't help but wonder why he'd be interested in such a style, but quickly shoved the thought out of my mind and began running again.

I took a hard turn left and began darting through kids and then into a supply closet. It was small enough that I could touch both sides of the room. So I put one foot on a wall and a hand on the other and began to quickly climb up. I focused calming my breath and pulse in case the girl chasing me opened the door.

In about a second I heard shouting and feet running towards my direction. I took a intake of breath and held it. The door was opened and she glanced around and quickly shut the door. I waited until her stomping feet disappeared until I let out my breath slowly and carefully and waited until I heard the bell to clamber down.

I opened the door and sighed in relief at the empty hall. I began walking down the hall to my locker. I realized that the girl who I'd stolen the money from could be waiting at a corner and quickly took off my shoes. Walking down the hall in my pink socks.

When I reached my locker I put my shoes back on and grabbed my math book and began to walk up to the 3rd floor. I glanced around and smiled lightly when I saw room 3-A. I walked towards it and lightly knocked on the door before opening it. At the front of the class was a man with silver hair, defying all rules of gravity, who only had a smiling eye showing, as he wore a mask over his face.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. The new girl." I said as I walked in. I glanced at the class and froze. Why? Well, there in the back of the classroom, looking very smug, sat the girl who shoved me in a locker and who I'd stolen from and called a "sucker". I shook my head and continued to the front.

"Well, I'm Kakashi-sensie. How about you introduce yourself to the class?" Kakashi said. I nodded and faced them.

"I'm Sakura, I just moved here. But I used to live here before so I might seem familiar to some. I like sweets and sours. But dislike moving." I said. The class gave gave a unison of 'Hello.' but then turned back to each other and began chattering.

"Alright, kids, free period! Don't eat the new girl!" Kakashi announced opening an orange book.

"Hai." came a rehearsed response. I glanced around for a spot and froze when the only open one was next to the girl who had chased me. I looked upwards and began making my way back. As I slid into the desk she turned toward me with an amused look.

I met her gaze and when she extended her hand I slowly took it. She didn't crush my hand or pull me forward, she simply gave a smile. "Name's Temari Subaka. Sorry about the locker thing. I just saw an opportunity and took it, like you did with the money."

I instantly understood what this girl was like. She didn't hold grudges and her motto was most likely 'an Eye for an Eye'. I smiled back and released her hand.

"So, Sakura, you used to live here? I thought you looked familiar, but if I remember right you were a nerd in...7th(?) grade." Temari half said, half asked.

"Yeah I was a huge nerd here in 7th grade." I confirmed.

"What happened? You look so different now. You wear cool jeans, skater shoes, your hair looks amazing since it's so long, and that shirt is to die for! What happened to make you so cool looking?!" Temari shouted.

I looked out the window as if I didn't know and was wondering myself. I decided to give a truthful answer.

"I moved."

* * *

**WOOT!! I got this totally amazing chapter done! I even reread it for mistakes!! YAHOO!! Hope ya liked it!! P.S. I have another story on my profile!! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! PLEASE!!!!! (please)**


End file.
